dragomafandomcom-20200213-history
Khovrinskaya Hospital
'Khovrinskaya Hospital '''lit. '''Hovrinka or Umbrella '''is a post era hospital that housed helpless Dranian soldiers in ''KvD: Chronicles. ''Neglected and haunted, it has been a perfect ritual spot for the Dragon Rogue group, the abandonment of the biohazard hospital flourishing in nature and decay. Profile Construction of the hospital began in 0:32 and was suspended in 0:36. Since then, the building was unfinished and dilapidated until its demolition in 0:42. The hospital was designed to have a capacity of 1300 beds. The building was built in the style of brutalism. Since the mid-1980s, the hospital was a frequent place for urban explorers to visit. It was also a popular spot for industrial climbers. There are also urban legends about the ghosts of hospital staff, draconic lucerians, the homeless and other criminal elements. In 1990, a woman was killed in the hospital building. At the end of March 0:37 a photographer was involved in an armed assault.9 The hospital was considered unsafe by the local community. On the second floor there was a memorial to Alexei Krayushkin. A 16-year-old boy who was killed in 0:39 when he threw himself from the roof because of unrequited love for his accordian. On the walls of the unfinished building there was a large amount of graffiti. One of the most famous tags read: ''"This hospital - the land of miracles, has gone into it and it was gone". His ghost dwells in the autopsy / morgue basement where he sounds his accordian in harsh warning before growling shadows submerge explorers left behind. Three students from Urvan Militia College decided to prank each other while dwindling near the rotting basements of the hospital. At the result of the accordian striking out it's warning alarm out of the abyss, only two students manage to flee the building alive. The third unfortunately yelled "Get off Me! Help!" while attempting to ravishly fight the forces off. He never recovered outside the perimeters. Draconic PRIDE Era Marco and Zera begin to investigate the hospital backdropped with a dark and brutal history. The two begin to discover disused and neglected patient files in rusty drawers while stifling through paint chipping corridors and profane graffiti. They even discover biohazard bags puffed with shards of blood sliders, the middle stained light red splotched in the middle. Cases of doors opening and banging shut, bizzare phenomenons, and eerie voices begin to freak out Rickers as both of them slowly descend deep into the basement. Accordian struck twice, Zera claimed this as his final death note, probably even horrific than Kollstede Diakone. However, Seidlitz claims to have been friends with Alexei when they were youth elementary kids, a bizzare vibe as to why he was not affected by the vicious growls and unstable forces. He even published another magazine about his adventures with Alexei before he vanished from the face of Astora. Titled "''Khorvino, a blog from Hell", ''the unfinished horror movie was never made avaliable to the Dranian public. Months later, the Dranian Empire along with Astankov decided to demolish the umbrella shaped building, spanning 17 stories tall, including the pathogeny buildings near it's proximity. Seidlitz and the other locals of Saratov and Nyurba commemorate a special moment in rememberance of the derelict hospital, gathering around a fleet of dandelion construction cranes. Massive heaps of concrete rubble and iron rods begin to pile the perimeter before a blanket of white snow elegantly carpets the square shaped land barbed by a plethora of slinky spikes. A Land of Miracles.... Hard to get in and hard to get out.... Trivia * The Biohazard Hospital is directly based off of the hospital of the same name located in Moscow, Russia. * The hospital's shape is reminscent to resemble the Brand of Akallon. * The Urvan student prank was highly inspired by clip 5 of this Youtube video. * Gallery Will add later Category:Draconic Locations